Level 1394
| target = 1,100,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 39 | previous = 1393 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 1395 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} Difficulty *In order to pass this level, the player must BOTH score the stated points AND complete all 24 moves without any bomb exploding. *Theoretically, this level will never spawn normal candies. All candies spawned will be ten-move candy bombs. *The bombs will boost your score. However, the score requirement is very high, and they are a severe problem. **You usually have to have a constant supply of colour bombs to have a chance of winning. **The third tiles right below the dispensers are dangerous, as bombs tend to get stuck there. *The player is required to earn at least 45,840 points per move.1,100,000 points / 24 moves = 45833.333 points per move Stars Strategy *Combine a colour bomb + wrapped candy to raise your score drastically, and clear the bombs easier. *On web version, using the frog costs a move but does not decrease the bomb counters; this can be used to your advantage. *An important tip, is to use the frog to block a dispenser. Then, watch out for the stuck zone bombs. It is an important strategy for passing this level. *Remember to avoid getting extra moves from friends for this level. It must be the only level where extra moves are a curse, not a blessing! Trivia *This is currently the only moves level with an insanely hard difficulty. If original version of level 735 is counted, this would be the second. **It is ironic that this level remains insanely hard even with four colours. *This is the second moves level with four colours. The first moves level with four colours is level 792. *This is the only moves level and only reality level to have a one-star target score exceeding one million. It also beats Dreamworld level 608 for having the highest one star target score. It is behind pre-buffed Dreamworld level 429 at 1,250,000 points. *This is the second level where candy bombs are everywhere. The first level with that trait is level 1132 (after the regular candies are cleared). *This is the level which only requires score that has the highest points-per-move requirement. The other level is level 725 (33,335 points per second is required for three stars). *This is the 30th moves level. **However, since the board contains only candy bombs, sugar drops cannot be obtained. This is the only level which will never have normal candies. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1394 M V2 Before.png|Mobile version (Before candies settle) L 1394 M V2 After.png|Mobile version (After candies settle) Level 1394 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Festive Forest levels Category:Levels with 24 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Insanely hard levels